1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand trucks and more particularly pertains to a new hand cart for facilitating moving of groceries to a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand trucks is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,515 describes a device for facilitating moving of articles from one location to another. Another type of hand truck is U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,718 having a hand truck that is convertible to a utility table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,897 has a dolly with wheels that are adjustable to a variety of terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,857 has a cart that is convertible between rolling and carrying the cart. U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,435 has a wheeled carrier that is convertible to carry a variety of different objects. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,543 shows a hand truck.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that inhibit groceries from slipping off of the hand cart.